


Out Among the Stars [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bounty Hunting, Feeding, First Words, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, parenting, space infant development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Out Among the Stars" by Seascribe."It is a thought too immense and terrifying be allowed to take shape in his conscious mind, but there is nothing Din would not sacrifice for the child’s safety and happiness."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Out Among the Stars [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472401) by [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 



Length: 8:32  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/out%20among%20the%20stars.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/out%20among%20the%20stars%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Seascribe for having blanket permission!
> 
> ad'ika= little one


End file.
